


is this living free?

by mercifulgoddess (spaceboinate)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angels, Angelstuck, Angst, Blood, Death, Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gay, Idk it's weird and like it has shit that you probably wouldn't find that good, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, No Smut, battles, kinda???, posession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/mercifulgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i dont wanna be the one, be the one<br/>to have the sun's blood on my hands'</p><p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you are a demon. After rescuing a demon hunter from his death, you realise you may have gotten yourself caught up in more than you intended.</p><p>[ In the process of being rewritten ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look instead of updating all my stories on here already, I'm posting something new. 
> 
> Hey guys, Alex here. This is kinda a shitty story I've been thinking of for a while now and only gotten around to posting. Sorry if it's shit or if any of the characters are ooc but I'm not sorry for short chapters. 
> 
> The title is lyrics from Ode To Sleep by Twenty One Pilots, and the main pairing will be JohnDave because that's all I write about apparently. Idk what's gonna happen exactly in this but it'll be decent I think, and I can't write smut so there'll be no smut in this one :/ soz
> 
> Anyways, enough from me. Please enjoy!

Your name is Dave Strider, and you should really walk away right now.   
  
Lets rewind this shall we? You knew you had a demon hunter trailing you for a while. The kid was good, but you are a Strider and Striders are one of the top demon families. He had been trailing you for the whole night, and damn he was fucking persistent.   
  
But now you were worried, your little fan was nowhere in sight and his already concealed presence was completely gone, meaning the hunter was busy with someone else.   
  
Someone else who had taken your stalker before you got a chance to confront him.   
  
"Dave, you may have simply imagined him," Rose, your half-sister and literally the creepiest demon you've ever met, says, walking beside you and keeping her eyes glancing around. She's a half demon, and you're convinced she can always read your mind.   
  
Roxy claims it to be true as well, but Rose always denies it.   
  
"Literally I could feel him, you know I can Rose, he's good at hiding himself but Striders have hella sensory skills," you hiss, narrowing your eyes. The kid was good-looking too, which makes you more annoyed.   
  
It'd been a while since you had found a hunter as good as him.   
  
Rose kept quiet after that, but after a few minutes she pulled on your sleeve silently, signalling she had picked something up. "I think I've found him, and yes he's with another demon, one with as big an aura as a level two," she whispered, making you bite your lip. Level two wasn't too bad, but it was more effort than you were willing to put in. And often they were quick on their feet, meaning if you weren't prepared then you could get seriously hurt.   
  
They were annoyances.   
  
Rose led the way, her eyes keeping in front of her as she silently made her way through the back alleys, and it wasn't too long before you heard a yell - most likely from the hunter. Running forward, you summoned your sword and ran straight into battle, attacking the demon while Rose ran to the hunter. It wasn't long until you had won the battle, the demon dropping to the ground with black dust surrounding him, meaning he wouldn't be there for much longer.   
  
"Dave!" Rose called out, and you turned around. In her arms laid the hunter, his right hand was resting against his side and you could see blood seeping out of the wound at a steady pace. Cursing, you ran over to them and knelt down, feeling for a pulse.   
  
"He's alive, only just. We must get him back though. He'll survive I'm sure, I can sense a spirit of some sort keeping him alive," she explained, making you blink.   
  
"A spirit?" you questioned, but nonetheless picked him up gently from out of her arms, standing up straight. "What the hell do you mean by a spirit?"   
  
Rose made a 'tut' sound, shaking her head. "We need to go, I'll explain what I mean later. For now, we should get him back to Feferi so she can seal up the wound. He won't wake until tomorrow at the earliest." she said softly, starting to lead the way back. You shifted the hunter in your arms and followed, letting her keep an eye out while you settled on keeping the boy in your arms as safe as possible. 

* * *

 

  
"You brought back a demon hunter?" Dirk deadpanned, staring at both you and Rose as you faced him. You had dumped the hunter in Feferi's care before going to tell Dirk what had happened. But only just now you're starting to slightly regret it. "A demon hunter. The people who hunt and kill our kind."   
  
"In my defense bro..." you trailed off. "... I was gonna have some fun with him," you finished lamely, shaking your head.   
  
Dirk really didn't look impressed, and you're only just realizing that you're fucked. Fucked majorly. Fucked so bad that no matter how much sex you get in your life you won't ever forget this moment. Thats how bad Dirk was when he was angry, especially towards you. Which meant you had a big strife coming up.   
  
He didn't say anything more, just gestured up before flashstepping away, making you groan. You really didn't want to strife right now, but nonetheless you knew you had no choice. Dirk would come back and find you later and kick your ass more than he does in your strifes with him.   
  
"Rose, lemme know when he wakes up if I'm not in a coma after this," you plead to your sister, watching as she rolls her eyes before nodding, silently moving away.   
  
Just as you make your way to the roof, you think that she has the skills to be a Strider, and you should really teach her how to flashstep one day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I'm rewriting the entire first chapter. I'm not happy with myself and this story and I know I can do better. 

I may rewrite my other stories too. I honestly hate how I write and even if people say they like it, I don't. I may update others soon, thank you for being patient.

You guys can hit me up on tumblr, I'm ragequitcancer if you want. I want some new people to talk to and if you have any requests for me to write about, or any ideas then I love them too! 

Anyways, I love you all, those that have stuck by with me. I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update my stories.

Thank you for being patient

\- Alex <3


End file.
